Notice Me You Fool
by Lady-Maki
Summary: Cassandra Trelawney, she goes from geek to chic. Who else but the flirty Draco Malfoy comes after too. She has to change everything about herself, including to hate her friends; Harry and the gang. But to be popular in slytherin you have to hate. She team


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Only my OC Cassandra (Cassie) Trelawney.

She walked into the Hogwarts building and looked around. Interesting enough she thought, her 6th year and maybe this drastic makeover would finally work. She replaced her dorky glasses with contacts to show her ice blue eyes, permanently straightened her black curly hair, and changed that goody attitude with a bad one. Her name was Cassandra Trelawney, AKA Cassie. No one would make fun of her now. Cassie's uniform was already on; she now had to find where her room would be this time. But on the way there, she was stopped by the dreadful Draco Malfoy. As he slipped his arm around her shoulder, she scowled.

"Hey babe, want to try out my wand?" he flirtatiously said

She smacked him across the face "FUCK off Draco, you pervert! You've never changed since last year!" Cassie growled and walked off.

"Huh? Oh well I'll get her back" Malfoy said under his breath and took off

Meanwhile...

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger saw this and started to laugh at Draco. He just growled and took off with some of his slytherin friends. The gang headed up to Cassie, she looked at them and laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Ron

"Something…" She giggled

"What?" Harry and Hermione yelled

"Well…you don't recognize do yah?" Cassie Replied

"Huh? Wait a minute…Cassie?" Harry said

Hermione and Ron gasped.

"Well…I guess you can say that" she sighed

"Really wow! You look great" cheered Hermione

"Sexy…ah shit!" said Ron then gasped

They all laughed.

"Well I must be off, I'm not supposed to be scene talking to yah BYE!" she yelled and ran off.

A couple hours past by, it was around dinner and Cassie was starving. She put her study book away and headed down the stairs. She bumped into Draco yet again, how she hated him. He made fun of her and always wondered how she got into slytherin.

"Hey, I see you can't get your hands off of me" Draco smirked

Cassie looked around; she realized her hands were on his rock hard abs

"Shit…lets just eat" She muttered while blushing

"Okay" He said, and they went down the stairs

The food was great, frog legs, wild rice, and green peas. Malfoy tried to flirt again, but he just got slapped…again. After dinner was over and Draco Malfoy was furious, why did Cassie hate him? He wanted to know. Malfoy grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the hall, and covered her mouth.

"Why do you hate me?" Malfoy said

"Mehpheh" She snarled

He unleashed his hand but still holding on to her, Cassie bit Draco, and he let go.

"Why? WHY! I hate you for all you've done to me!" She yelled

He looked at her blankly and realized who she was. Draco gasped; he realized who he was hitting on Cassandra Trelawney the school nerd.

"Oh my god…it's you!" Melfoy growled

"Yup, shocked aren't yah?" smiled Cassie

"Wow, you're gorgeous" He blushed

"Thanks! I mean…uh…" She blushed more

Harry went to the washroom, and saw that Draco had a hold of Cassie. He grabbed Cassie and put her behind himself.

"Malfoy, keep away from her!" Harry said

"Why should I keep away from my girlfriend?" questioned Draco

"Girlfriend" gulped Harry

Cassie thought about it for a minute, if she was scene as his girlfriend she'd be popular. But on the other hand…there was no other hand she went trough with it.

"Yes Harry, I'm his…girlfriend" She said plainly

Cassie despised the fact she hated Malfoy, but she wanted to be accepted by her fellow Slytherin's.

"Okay, sorry Cass." Harry smiled

She thought quickly.

"Fuck off Potter, and leave us alone" She growled

"Wow, I'd thought you'd never say that Babe" Draco said

They left hand in hand walking down the hallway, but once they turned the corner Cassie grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. He gulped and of all people he was actually scared of a female this time.

"Well you've got your wish Malfoy; I'll be your girlfriend if you don't tell anyone it's me k?" She growled

"Of course I won't tell" He said

"Good" She sweat dropped

Cassie yawned and fell asleep on Draco's shoulder while they were sitting on the ground of the hallways. He saw Snape, and Snape growled at him.

"Where's her room, I'll put her to bed" Draco said

"Near your bedroom, but down the hall and it's the third door" said Snape

"Thanks" He replied and put Cassie on his back

Meanwhile…

Harry came running out to talk to his friends. He told them about Cassie and Malfoy, of all people she could like. Why him? He stood there in confusion; he continued to talk to Hermione and Ron.

"It's just so wrong" Ron shuddered

"Well obviously, when we saw her this morning she hated him" Hermione said "and now she seams to be going out with him? Hmm…"

They all nodded and it was getting late, so they all went to their bedrooms. Hermione wore her pink pajamas that had teddy bears on them, Ron wore his bright yellow t-shirt and blue plaid boxers, and Harry was shirtless to show off his nice body and Black plaid pajamas pants.

Meanwhile…

Draco opened her bedroom door, laid her on her bed, and just looked at her. He couldn't believe it, the girl he liked was Cassandra Trelawney. He smiled, although no one has scene it. It was beautiful. He lightly kissed her cheek and shut the door behind him. The door made a small noise that woke her up, she wondered how she got here, but all she remember was

(P.O.V)

I was talking with Draco, I remember yelling at him. But why? I didn't know. Wait now I remember. He told Potter that I was his girlfriend. How fun, to be in a relationship with a hot guy you hate. Hold on? Did I just say that Draco Malfoy was HOT! How weird of me. But I guess its okay; I did like him at one point of my life. It was a good thing I guess. Snape must have told him where my room was. My roommate Angelice is already asleep, which I guess that's good or she would have freaked of Draco. Well I'm going to put my pajamas on and go back to sleep. Wait a second why is my cheek warm? Draco, he kissed me. The teenager with no heart kissed me. Wow. That's pretty amazing.

(End of P.O.V)

Cassandra slipped on her pajamas and drifted off to sleep but before she did so she wondered this.

_Do I really have to act this way towards Harry and them? I do like Draco, but I like my friends too…what should I do?_


End file.
